


Doesn't it too much?

by CinnamonRoll



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Death, Gay, I own the character, M/M, Must cry, Sad, Suicide, fakeness, love is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death is only the beginning. Is it true? <br/>Read to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't it too much?

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended : listen safe and sound by taylor swift (for a quickly immersed feeling) (any sad song also can)
> 
> I own the character. I own the story. An imagination only. Feel free to change the character name in your MIND ONLY. Enjoy :)

Nick never like Bryan before. His attitudes, the way he talk, everything about Bryan, Nick never adore it. Bryan is taller than Nick. More handsome and always attract everyone around him. Whoever have a conversation with him, can be drown just by his words. Couldn't said that Nick jealous to him. But one thing Nick don't understand is, how much he hate Bryan, Bryan always be nice to him. Nick doesn't know if that just a lies or Bryan is actually a nice guy.  

"You know what, you just can't accept the fact that Bryan is a nice guy, NICK!! Can you please at least just a little, like him as your brother-in-law? His my husband and you will see him around everyday!"

"What!! A nice guy?? You got be kidding me.. What if he's not a 'nice' guy?! What if one day suddenly he turn into a serial killer and murder everyone then chasing me with 'im going to kill you!! gah gah gah' huh?" 

  "You watch to many movie, Nick. Listen you my brother, okay? And I love you, and Bryan will love you too.. Okay? Slowly.. Just slowly or maybe you can start by talking to him. Have a conversation with him..please.. do it for your lovely sisterr.. Please? " Sarah try convincing Nick to have a conversation with Bryan.

"You know what, FINE.. But I'm warning you if anything goes wrong, that's it. No more!" 

"Thank you soo much!!! I know you love me!!"  

Have a conversation with him? Hell no! Nick couldn't believe that he just promised to his sister. For Nick, it's a nightmare ever.  

■■■

Nick get into his room and start doing his work. Drawing. Nick is an artist in his own world. His draw can be sometimes beautiful and sometimes like a ghost. It's depends on his mood. Now, his thinking how to get a conversation with Bryan. Before this the only word he said to Bryan not more than three words per sentences. Nick don't know what to do.   

Nick fall asleep on his drawing area. He's body, hand, and face mostly covered with paint. In sudden, Nick feels a gentle stroke on his head. Slowly he opens his eyes and see a human figure, not his dad, not his mom or sister but it's Bryan. Nick slowly wake up from his places with a help by Bryan.   

"Hey. You awake. Others not here. Susan tell me you inside your room and I come in just to check out. I see you sleep, sorry for wake you up." Bryan leave after finished his sentences.  

It does make Nick puzzle a little. Nick, he doesn't know what to said! He wants to get mad but the voice was so gentle, he wants to said thank you but, it'll just show his ego down. Nick just see Bryan walk away, close back the door. Nick looks around him. It's a mess! Owh.. How embarrassing that Bryan 'need' to see this when he enter the room.  

■■■  

After cleaning all up including a bath, Nick walk down the stairs straight to the kitchen.   

"Well, I will be cooking tonight if you don't mind.. Hmm.. You see everyone is not home.. Your mom and your dad, they go to Carl's Town to get the Christmas tree. Susan, she sleeps over at her friends house. Left you and me." Bryan pause to look at Nick's response.   

"Owh ok.. Well, Bryan I'm sorry my room is a mess that you need to look into it.. Thanks for waking me up.." Nick blush. Why he blush? Shit.    

"Hahaaa.. Nah it's ok.. It's my mistake for entering your room. You never allowed me don't you? " Bryan smile and continues his cooking.   

"Well thatt~"  

"Don't be silly. I do this for your sister.  I never like you also. You thought I want to have this conversation? Listen here kid, you going to play along within this Christmas time. Do you copy that? After Christmas feel free to curse me. " Nick was surprised with that sudden attack from Bryan. Just now he's a nice guy, suddenly he became wild!    
"I..I.. I don't understand why~.."   

"Don't understand yet? You a gay! How could I live with a gay? You totally disgusting piece of human! Listen,  if you ever touch me or what  I'll kill you immediately!" Bryan let go finally what's in his heart. 

Those word sliced Nick's heart pieces by pieces. He never know that Bryan 'hate' gay this much.   Tears stream can be seen at Nick's face. 

"I'm sorry for make you disgusting. I promise you this will be the last time we talk. Forgive me.." Nick's voice full of embarrassing and choke of tears. 

Nick quickly go back entering his room and cry all his can. Bryan couldn't believe what he said just now. That's probably makes Nick sad for the whole of his life! He needs to said sorry but woul Nick ever wanted to forgive him?   'God!! What have I done to a man that I 'love' actually!!' Bryan could not settled down for a moment. He said that because he was mad why Nick couldn't notice his love at all?! 

■■■ 

A day before Christmas eve. They never have a  conversation ,never look at each other after what happened. Nick face was full of fake smile. Bryan notice that. Nick tried his hard to run away from Bryan. And Bryan notice that too. Whatever Susan do to make this too talk  it won't happen because Nick straight away said 'no' to her.  

"What happened to the promise you give to me? You said you'll try to have a conversation with him? Nick! Look at me! Answer my question! "  

"You want an answer? You really want the answer? FINE! That man, taht you praise so much,  he HATE GAY and im a gay! I disguise him and embarrassed him! Are you satisfied now!" Nick throw away the shovels and get into the house.   

"Oh god! Nick, im sorry. . Nickk.. Oh god what I've done to my own brother?!" Susan feels the guilty.   

On the same time, Bryan at the back yard heard what Nick said. Clearly Nick still angry to him. Bryan justified that he needs to talk to Nick as soon as possible. Bryan get into the house and straight to Nick's room. 

Knock knock. Nick open the door. His face red with tears. 

"What you want.. Insult me again? "  

"Nick.. I.."  

"It's ok.. Don't talk to me or later you'll die because I'm too disgusting" Nick voice hoarse and low because of the tears. Quickly Nick  close back the door leave Bryan clueless outside it.

"I just want to said I'm sorry. I never mean to said that to you! You never disguised me! Nick please forgive me.." Bryan don't give up easily.   

"I forgive you. Now please stay away from me. Enough I'm the only one who hurts.. I don't want to hurts you. Thanks for being honest with me.." Nick close the door and never get out from his room. Until the next morning eve, mom waking up everyone and they all surprised with Nick's death. 

Bryan could never forgive himself on what happened to Nick. Nick's death is just the beginning.

■■■

A year after Nick's death. The same time : in the morning, the same place : Nick's room and the same situation, once again they discover a body, this time it's Bryan.

 

□theEND□

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Sincerely,   
> Author-san


End file.
